


The Human Way

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer decides he wants to help you out on a case, but when he sees you in your FBI attire, that tight skirt…he can’t help but get a little frisky.





	The Human Way

There were a lot of benefits to being a hunter.  You had one hell of a poker face.  It was hard to surprise you.  You were able to stay calm in intense and awkward situations.

 

The disadvantage of dating and being in love with an archangel…he proved all of those benefits you thought you had…wrong.

 

“I’m just curious.  You are always hunting, I want to see what it is like.”  Lucifer stated as he sat at the small table in your motel room. 

 

He had stopped by last night and the two of you spent the night in, enjoying each other’s company.  Both of you had been pretty busy lately, so it was nice to have some time together.  And Lucifer decided it would be great to prolong that time, and accompany you on a hunt.

 

“Alright, you can come.  But you follow my lead, we do it the human way, and no killing anyone.”  You said quickly as you zipped up your duffle.

 

Lucifer remained silent for a moment before agreeing to your terms.  You began discussing the case with him, giving him all the details and giving your ideas of what the monster of the week could be. 

 

And before too long, you were sitting in your car in front of the police station.

 

“I approve of that skirt.”  He spoke seductively as he looked you over.

 

You rolled your eyes as you blushed and reapplied some more lipstick and then smiled over at him.  “We don’t have time for that right now.  And you need to change.  A suit, so you look like an agent. 

 

Lucifer made a face at you, and you froze for a moment.  “What’s wrong, Luce?”

 

“You are being awfully demanding, today.” 

 

Your smile fell for a moment, but you recovered.  You weren’t meaning to be demanding, you just wanted to make sure everything went well.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

 

Lucifer gave a soft chuckle as he leaned over and captured your lips in a kiss.  You closed your eyes and moaned into him.  His kisses always made you lose your mind.  He shifted closer to you and wrapped a cool hand around the back of your neck as he let the other travel from your knee up to the hem of your skirt, before slowly traveling up underneath it.

 

“Lucifer!”  You squealed as his fingers trailed up your inner thigh, sending a spark of electricity to your core.  “What are you doing?”  You grabbed his wrist, but he just gave you a look that emanated sex and arousal. 

 

“I am making sure you know who is the dominant one in this relationship…I think you may have forgotten…”  He leaned forward and captured your lips again, as a way of silently asking for permission.   It was one of the things you loved about him, no matter how dominant, how alpha Lucifer was, he always waited for permission. 

 

Against your better judgment, you pushed into the kiss and released his wrist, letting it slide further between your legs.  You shifted a bit so he had better access as he pushed his forked tongue past your lips and made you moan.

 

While his tongue ran expert circles in your mouth, his fingers softly grazed over your cotton panties, making you wet at his touch.  His feather touches were enough to make you push against him, wanting more.

 

“So demanding…don’t make me punish you.”  He moaned against your mouth as he slid his fingers around the edge of your panties and dove them into you, giving them a slight curl to hit that special spot that he knew would make you scream his name.

 

“Luce!”  You cried out you pulled him in closer to you.  You had your back propped up against the corner of the seat, half on the seat and half on the door.  Your fingers dove into his hair and eagerly kissed him as his fingers worked you over. 

 

What started with one finger quickly became two, and then a thumb on your clit, giving it slight rubs to bring you right to the edge.  You were right there, moaning out his name as you pushed up to grind against his hand, a hand running down his chest, heading south, when he suddenly pulled away and propped his head up on the other door, staring out of the window.

 

“L-…what?”  You gasped for air as you looked down at your body.  He had pulled your skirt back down so you didn’t look any different.  “What the-.”

 

You went to yell at him, but a knock on your window pulled you out of your sexual frustration.  Standing on the other side of the window was a police officer.  It was then that you remembered that it was mid-day, and you and Lucifer were fooling around in your car like teenagers…did the officer catch you.  You quickly rolled your window down as your finesse and calm flew right out that very window.

 

“Y-yes…officer, what can I…uh…do for you?”  Your voice was almost a full octave higher as you struggled to keep your mind straight.  But you couldn’t, all you could think was how badly you want that devil’s hands back on you, how badly you wanted his thick cock between your legs, or his mouth, oh…that damn forked tongue…

 

“A passerby said he heard strange noises from the car and noticed you had been out here for while, just wanted to make sure you were alright.”  The officer looked down at you as you tried to give him an innocent smile, but it faltered when you felt a small tendril run up your leg and dive into you…you knew this feeling, it wasn’t the first time…it was Lucifer’s grace.  He was trying to get you off while you talked to the officer. 

 

“Y-yes!”  You screeched as Lucifer’s grace pressed against your G-spot, running circles around it, making you build faster than you ever had before.  “I-I’m fine!”  You gasped out as you white knuckled the steering wheel.  “Just getting ready to come-.”

 

His grace slammed into your body and made you arch your back against the seat as you tried to will your orgasm away.  “To come…in…to talk about a case…FBI…”  You managed to grit out as you heard Lucifer chuckle.  That smug bastard was probably loving this, watching you come undone in front of this stranger. 

 

“Well, then, I will see you inside shortly.”  The officer gave you a strange look and looked over to Lucifer before turning away. 

 

You managed to get your window back up before your body came undone under the cool pressure of Lucifer’s grace.  You cried out as your orgasm ripped through your body, making you throw your head back as you gasped for air. 

 

“Very well done, lover.  I am proud of how you held yourself together.”  Lucifer cooed at you with a proud smirk on his face.  You were still gasping for air when you gave a quick a look around, seeing no one, you grabbed his blue tie and yanked him forward, bringing him right close to your face. 

 

“What part of doing it the human way didn’t you understand?”  The look of utter surprise, shock, and arousal on Lucifer’s face made you ready for round two…but this time, you were only going to take him one way. 

 

You quickly pulled him closer before straddling his lap.  He quickly undid he belt and pants, revealing his already erect cock.  You smirked down at him as you pushed your hips forward, lining yourself up with him.  “You liked doing that to me, didn’t you, Lucifer?” 

 

He let out a low growl as he ran his hands back up your thighs, pulling your skirt up with it.  He looked down and saw your red underwear, and with a smirk, he pulled on them, ripping them right off your body. 

 

“Oh, damn…”  You moaned at the sensation.  You loved it when Lucifer went dominant on you, just like you knew when he loved it when you took control as well. 

 

“Such a beautiful woman…”  He said as he captured your lips with his.  You shifted forward, just a little more and then sank yourself down on him, making both of you moan into the kiss, pulling at each other more than you had been before. 

 

You set a quick rhythm, riding him hard and fast, wanting to take everything he had to offer you.  “Luce…oh, Luce!”  You cried out as you felt him start to thrust up into you, pushing him deeper into you.

 

“You fell…so good…”  He said with each thrust.  You tried to keep up with his faster pace, but you couldn’t, so you just wrapped yourself around him as he fucked into you, his cock hitting every spot it could with every movement. 

 

“Lucifer!  Lucifer, there!  Yes!  Right there!  Don’t stop!”  You screamed as you felt your body reach the edge. Just a little more and-

 

Lucifer pulled himself out, lining himself right on the edge as he pulled you in for a deep kiss, winding you for a moment.  He pulled away and whispered into your ear, “How’s this for the human way?” 

 

He gripped your hips tight as he thrust as hard as he could into you, sending you back over the edge with a silent cry.  You gripped at his shoulders, his arms, as you tried to ground yourself.  He kept thrusting into you and you felt him lose control, spilling himself inside of you. 

 

Your body was shaking as you clung to him, your orgasm was so intense, so… it was just so much for you to handle.  Lucifer wrapped his arms around you and began to run his hands up and down your back, soothing you as your body recovered from the second amazing orgasm he had given you that day. 

 

“So…how’d I do…the human way?”  He asked as he stared up at you lovingly. 

 

You let out a soft chuckle as you snuggled into his neck and sighed.  “Smug ass angel…”  You whispered, making him bark out a laugh as you heard another angry pound against your door. 

 

“Take it somewhere else or I will arrest you for public indecency!”  The officer from before shouted down at the window.  Your heart pounded as you scrambled from Lucifer’s lap. 

 

“Y-yes, sir!  S-s-sorry!”  You cried out as you pulled your skirt back down and turned the car on, quickly throwing it into reverse and pulling out of the station.  Lucifer laughed loudly as you drove down the road, never having been more embarrassed than in that moment.  But for some reason, you couldn’t help but join Lucifer in his laughter. 

 

“Its…pfft…it’s not funny!”  You tried to sound angry, but you couldn’t keep in your laughter, making you pull off to the side of the road because you were laughing so hard.  “Damn you, Lucifer!  You knew he was coming!”

 

He barked out a harder laugh as he followed it up with a quick line.  “Of course I did…but I knew you were too!”  He practically cackled as you gave him playful slaps on his arm as you shouted profanities at his joke.  Although getting caught by the cops post-sex, having to pass this hunt off to someone else, wasn’t ideal…you couldn’t fault your angel, you enjoyed it too much.


End file.
